Calendar Boy
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Renkotsu, despite having second thoughts, gets angry enough to agree to be in a pin-up calendar. AU set in my "Homecoming" universe


Title: Calendar Boy

Author: kira

Rating: Older teen

Word count: 2,178

Warnings: none

Summary: Renkotsu, despite having second thoughts, gets angry enough to agree to be in a pin-up calendar.

_Author's note: Thanks go out to my lovely beta, Jen, for taking the time to look this over for me before her holiday weekend. It's much appreciated as always. _

_**For Hime-sama…**_

_FYI: Shunga, which takes its name form a word that means "spring" which is a euphemism for sex, are erotic woodcut prints from ancient Japan. They were just as popular as Ukiyoe prints (Popular scenes of nature, kabuki actors, prostitutes, courtesans and other famous people) and were done by the same professional artists of the time. Collected by men and women (rich and poor alike), they featured a variety of pairings, both heterosexual as well as homosexual, and various fetishes._

_Gaijin is a Japanese word meaning foreigner._

888

Renkotsu stood, bent over a folding table as he flipped through the stack of photographs the young girl, whose name he could not remember, had him look at. They were mostly shots of various places around Japan and a few well done photos of some children playing in a local park. As he continued to look through them, he spotted the same children done in portrait studio style. He stopped when a familiar face stared up at him. The person that stared up at him was beautiful, and when Renkotsu looked at the next couple of photographs, he saw the person was really a man, who was just as beautiful sans make-up as he was with it. His eyes widened at the next serious of shots; the same gender-bending actor/model was featured in a series of boudoir photos which had the feel of a shunga print, especially since several of them featured the man he had met in the hospital.

Looking up, he felt himself blushing when he came face to face with the other man in the photograph he was holding. "Ku-Kusao-san…" he sputtered, feeling his face go even redder as the shorter man before him was dressed in yukata, like he was heading for a bath.

"Sugita-san," Bankotsu grinned at him. "Thank you for coming." He glanced at the photo in the other man's hand and laughed. "I remember that. We nearly got arrested for public indecency and trespassing until the officer recognized Jak. He came back to the 'studio' to reshoot a few and got sick…" He said sadly.

Renkotsu nodded, noting the lines of worry in the younger man's face._ That's right; the poor thing is in the hospital…_ "How is he?"

"As well as can be expected. I'm going over there to see him later."

"I would tell you, Kusao-san, to give him my well wishes, but we haven't met yet."

"It's okay, Sugita-san…Anyway, thank you again for helping us out. You can get undressed in there and there should be a yukata hanging up for you." Bankotsu grinned. "Please hurry if you can, Rin wants to shoot the December picture."

"Excuse me?"

"December picture… Sui didn't tell you?"

Renkotsu shook his head. "Not really…. All I was told was to dress in leather and drive my bike in the freight elevator and come up here. He also told me to bring my leather chaps… Oh hell!" he swore when it hit him.

Bankotsu sighed. "I'm sorry, we're uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "We're shooting a pin-up calendar for my boyfriend. And uh, you were volunteered to appear when his friend, Watanabe, couldn't make it. I'm sure Sui would have explained it if he had the time, but we needed someone and fast."

The older man also sighed. "I don't know…"

"Look no one is going to see this except for my boyfriend and myself. We live together when he's not working and I doubt he's going to leave the calendar in his Kyoto apartment even though he spends more time there than here."

Renkotsu nodded, trying to process this stream of information.

"Just pretend you're at the bath, well, I know one doesn't normally wear a Santa hat there, but-"

"A Santa hat?" Renkotsu interrupted with a laugh.

Bankotsu grinned. "Yup. We're going to be Santa's elves… apparently they make toys for good children, I think, but we're supposedly the sex toy division for older kids." He winked. "You can stand next Sui, and trust me, if anyone is dying about prancing around in the nude, it's Inuyasha. But if he can do it, I think you can. Now go get ready."

Shaking his head, as he grinned somewhat ruefully, Renkotsu turned to leave, murderous thoughts about what he was going to do to his boyfriend, when he got his hands on him, dancing in his head. _I can't believe he expected me to do this and for someone I don't even know!! I don't care how famous he is either!!_

"Hey! Sugita-san! The dressing room's that way!" Bankotsu called out as he hurried after him. "Come on, we're all guys here. There's no need to be shy."

Renkotsu shook his head and continued towards his motorcycle, completely ignoring the other man's attempts to get him to stay.

"Ren!"

The bald headed man paused when he heard his name called out. Slowly turning around, he saw his soon to be ex-boyfriend, hurrying towards them, his crisp white lab coat hanging open, exposing the naked flesh beneath.

"I'm so glad you came…" Suikotsu trailed off helplessly, frowning at the hard stare the other man gave him as he covered himself up. "What's wrong…?"

Taking a deep breath through his nose, and slowly letting it out, Renkotsu was about to tell him in no uncertain terms exactly what was wrong when a tall lanky and very naked man sauntered over to him.

"What's going on, Sui?" he asked.

Bankotsu tried to usher him away. "Nothing, Naraku, let's get back to the shoot."

"Why? And who is this guy?" He looked Renkotsu up and down appraisingly. "He's not bad looking either. You here for the shoot?"

Suikotsu turned around to face him. "Get out of here. And I mean it."

"Oooh… I'm scared, Sui."

"You should be…" the pediatrician said menacingly. "Be a good boy and go play with Kikyou."

"But she's not here."

"Sucks for you."

"Guys!" Bankotsu wedged himself between them. "Enough. You heard Sui, now get your ass out of here, Naraku."

_So that's Naraku, hunh…? He's not much to look at unless you're into heroine-chic and tacky touristy tattoos…_ Renkotsu quickly looked away.

Unfortunately their minor scuffle attracted some more unwanted attention and now a regal looking blond was heading their way, a shorter, dark haired version of the guy trailing along behind.

_Oh great, now what? This should be a dream come true with all these naked and half naked guys, but I don't know… I can get the same effect in the public baths if I go at the right time of day, _Renkotsu thought miserably.

"Why?" Naraku whined.

Bankotsu drew himself up to his full height, barely reaching the taller man's collar bone. "Because I'm your boss and I said so, that's why. And this is the last time I'm going to explain it to you. Now go."

"So what's going on? Are you Watanabe? You can call me 'Sessh' like everyone else, I'm not into this formal last name crap," Sesshomaru asked. He glanced at his band mate. "Get some clothes on, Naraku, everyone's seen what you have to offer and no one's impressed. Not even my impressionable lil brother."

"Hey!!" Inuyasha cried.

"No," Renkotsu said calmly when the blond focused his attention back on him.

"Oh… Jak talks about him all the time. I'm not sure if he's just a friend from Kyoto or he works with him on the show. So how do you know Jak?"

"I don't… I only know Hirata-san." He looked over at his boyfriend.

Sesshomaru, following his gaze, nodded. "Sui's really good friends with him."

"I know…"

"So ummm…"

"I don't think so," Renkotsu replied to the blond's unspoken question.

"Why not? It's not we haven't seen one before." Sesshomaru grinned.

"That may be true, but I…"

"Maybe he's afraid to show off his package," a lean muscular brunet, who had a pack of dogs with him, quipped.

Renkotsu frowned.

"That's not it at all," Suikotsu interjected.

"You sure about that?" Kouga drawled as he patted the head of one of his dogs.

"Oh, so you've seen it?" Naraku asked, chuckling. "Maybe that's why Kikyou wanted me so badly," he added, leaving the "because you couldn't satisfy her needs because your gay" unsaid.

Suikotsu flushed and before any form of violence could break out, Bankotsu said wearily to Naraku, "Can't you shut you fucking mouth for once?"

The simple use of profanity from the normally the soft-spoken record producer did the trick. Naraku grinned and backed off. He headed towards Rin, who had come over to tell them that their break time was over. Sesshomaru, not liking idea of his fellow bandmate flirting with his woman, stormed off after him, leaving a slightly bewildered Renkotsu behind.

Kouga sidled up to the bald man and digging him in the ribs, he said, "So are you man enough to show off the goods, or what?"

"Excuse me!" Renkotsu glared at him.

Blues eyes twinkling with amusement, the brunet casually dismissed him, "I guess not…"

"Fine!" Renkotsu spat, "I'll do it!!"

"Look, Ren, you don't have to if you don't want to," Suikotsu said as he pulled his boyfriend aside.

"No, I want to do it, Sui. I want to show these stupid gaijin that I can play their moronic little games too."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

888

"I'm sorry, Ren, I never told you what kind of a shoot it was. I wasn't sure myself until I saw Naraku walking around," Suikotsu said dryly.

"It's okay. I shut those gaijin up, but good," Renkotsu smirked.

Suikotsu laughed. "You certainly did. The expression on Naraku's face when we lined up for the December picture was priceless."

"I know." He sipped his Kirin. "That girl, what's her name again?"

"Rin."

"Rin," Renkotsu repeated. "She promised to send me a copy of your 'playing doctor' picture."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She's a sweet kid, how the hell she got mixed up with that lot is beyond me."

Suikotsu nodded. "I don't know the whole story, but I'm sure if you ask Jak when you finally get to meet him, he'll tell you."

The bald man nodded. "When's he coming home?"

"Soon I hope. He's been in and out of ICU for a month now. Every time they move him out of there he spikes a fever a couple of hours later and winds up back in there." The pediatrician sighed. "If anything happens to him…"

"Nothing will, Sui, if he's as good friends with that bunch as you say he is then he's too full of nonsense to let some stupid pneumonia get the best of him. Besides, his millions of fans would hunt him down in the bowels of hell if he, you know…" He gestured with his beer bottle.

"I know, I just…" Suikotsu shook his head, a pained expression on his face. "I guess this why physicians don't treat family members."

"He'll be fine, Sui, really he will." Renkotsu finished his beer. "Come on, I'll take you back to the hospital."

"It's okay. I want to hear about your shoot. I feel bad I had to duck out on you like that. I would have liked to have seen it." _Besides, you need to let that Kirin settle a bit first._

Renkotsu grinned. "Well, after we all stood there like a bunch of idiots, and you got that call and left, I got to help tie up the Nishi brothers," he chuckled. "Then we acted like we were leaving them like that after their shoot."

"You didn't?!"

"Hell yeah!" Renkotsu's grin broadened. "After letting them fuss and Rin laugh herself silly, we untied them. Half of the guys had left by then, and the rest soon followed. Then I got into my chaps and vest, sat back on my bike and let her take pictures for several minutes. I just hope your friend appreciates this."

"He will, Ren."

"Good."

They lapsed into companionable silence. Several minutes later, Renkotsu broke it with an amused snort.

"What?"

"I can't believe I actually went through with it. If they hadn't pissed me off, Sui, I probably would have walked out of there," he looked over at the other man, "and truthfully, out your life as well."

"Really?" There was no mistaking the hurt look on Suikotsu's face.

"But I think part of me wanted to show off to you in way that had no strings attached. I found it to be rather exhilarating too."

"Yeah?"

Renkotsu nodded. "Yes. It's a pity you weren't there for most of it…"

The pediatrician laughed. "Who knew my patient would pick that moment to spike a fever? I wish I could have seen it."

"Once he's out of danger, I show you what I looked like, so tell him he's got a better reason to get well than fifty million housewives clamoring for him to get back to work," he smirked.

"Will do." Suikotsu looked at his watch. "I need to get over there and make sure he's going to be alright for the night, not mention prying Ban out of there with a crowbar. Thank you again, Ren, this whole thing was also for Ban's benefit, to get his mind off of things."

"No problem, anyway, I need to get going too. I've got a new customer coming in tomorrow morning to finalize the design on his dream bike and lay out the hefty down payment since some of have to work for a living," Renkotsu teased as he got to leave. "I'll see you Saturday."

"It's a date." Suikotsu got up to see him out.

"Until then."

"Yeah…"


End file.
